Blanket Scenario
by czee
Summary: Ever been stuck in an abandoned cabin, wet to the tips of your toes, in the middle of a thunderstorm with a walking wall and only one blanket? Ayu has and it's an experience she'll never forget. Complete.
1. Yes, we're lost

_Authors Notes: _I realized the UM community lacks a blanket scenario so I decided to supply one. :) Hope you enjoy it. :)

_Disclaimer:_ It would be 'claimer' if ever I did own it right?

Dedicated to Tsuda Masaki, author of Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo (Kare Kano), which had inspired me immensely for the past month. All hail her adorable drawings and wonderful story line.

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Blanket Scenario 

_Chapter__ One: Yes, we're lost_

_By__: Misao Seta_

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

The moon was huge, perfectly spherical and beautifully shinning brightly this evening, illuminating the usually dark mountains and giving light to the dark forests where many of the animals lay and sleep. The sky was also unusually brighter than usual as about a hundred sparkling stars adorned it for the evening, looking lie Diamonds in an endless long black satin sheet. To top it all off, the wind peacefully blew soothing and calm winds, playing with the leaves of the trees, in the evening.

It was a very beautiful and peaceful evening. A night, which, lovers would usually want to share together. For the two figures walking in the forests however, 'lovers' was a statement nobody would ever use to describe their relationship. Friends would be accepted. Acquaintance would be accepted as well. But… lovers? Fat chance. :P

In the forest, a girl, who was one of the two figures, with slightly messy long brown hair, beautiful brown orbs and a perfectly fit and slim body did not even notice the beauty of the evening. No matter how obviously beautiful the evening was, it's beauty could not penetrate through her thoughts of hatred and frustration towards the higher power who has, according to her, always been unjust and unfair to her.

Why is it that life is _never _fair to her?

Out of all the boys who would pick exactly the same number that she got… why did it have to be Tsujiai?

To make things worse:

Out of all the girls who would pick exactly the same number that Kaji got… why did it have to be Akiho?

Why couldn't the Gods be nice to her for once and pair her up with Kaji? They very well know that she has the biggest crush on Kaji. They, also, very well know that Akiho also has the biggest crush on Kaji. Why were the Gods always nicer to Akiho? She's already a family friend and the manager of the team Kaji plays for. Isn't that already enough contact with Kaji? Couldn't they be a bit nicer to her and pair her with Kaji just once instead of Akiho? Is she richer, smarter, more athletic or even smarter than her? Is that why she always gets paired up with him instead of her? Sure she's richer than Ayu and she does have a pretty face but Ayu is not exactly ugly either. Ayu happens to be one of the prettiest girls in their level. And, intelligence wise, Ayu happens to be waaay smarter than Akiho. So why is it that Akiho always gets paired up wit Kaji?!

It's the fault of whoever controls everything that happens on earth. Yes, if they only knew how to be fair and not favor any specific girl, she would have been paired with Kaji a number of times by now.

Even though she acts so strongly against being paired up with Tsujiai, don't get her wrong, it's not that she hates, don't like or even despise Tsujiai. She actually thought that Tsujiai is a pretty nice guy and he's always around Kaji. She could probably learn a thing or two about Kaji if ever they talk.

But that's exactly the problem that Ayu is facing right now. Does Tsujiai ever carry out long, healthy and informational conversations with anyone aside from Kaji? If anyone knows one thing about Tsujiai it's that he's very, _very _silent. You might as well talk to a wall if you want to talk to him. It would almost be the same except that Tsujiai would occasionally say 'yes' or 'no'. He was as silent as a corpse. He is like a handsomely done painting, just there for everyone to see and barely says anything at all.

Ayu sighed as she walked beside the, as expected, very silent and serious Tsujiai. They were in the middle of the dark forest, in the middle of the night, looking for a tiny piece of white paper to sign. A single paper with names and a pen is to be found in this huge forest. A fairly easy and quick test for a giant but a long and excruciatingly difficult test for high school students. It was their bravery test… or was it a ghost hunt… whatever. The only thing she could think of right now are the things that Kaji and Akiho are doing together somewhere in the deep and dark forest… Hopefully they've found the paper to sign really fast and have gone back in an instant so that Akiho wont get a chance to try any sneaky moves towards Kaji in the dark forest. For all Ayu knows, Akiho might be throwing herself all over Kaji at this very moment.

At the thought of Akiho throwing herself all over Kaji, the question on how Kaji would react suddenly popped up her head. How would Kaji react towards Akiho if ever she did throw herself all over him while they were in the dark forest? Would he embrace her? Would he reply with a smile telling her he feels the same way that she does? Would he answer to Ayu's pleas and reject her by apologizing nicely and telling her that he's not interested? Or would he do something different… something more intimate? No… Kaji isn't that kind of person… that would be a highly impossible thing.

Suddenly without any warning a picture of Akiho and Kaji getting very intimate appeared on her head playing in very slow motion. Their lips getting closer… three inches away… two inches away… an inch away…

Ayu shook her head. The last thing she would want to be imagining right now in the dark with a walking wall are Kaji and Akiho getting very intimate and doing some lip action somewhere.

Gross and hurtful: not exactly a good combination.

It's all Tsujiai's fault. Yeah, it's his fault for not talking to her. If he was talking to her right now instead of being the walking wall that he is, the thought of... of… you-know-who and you-know-who-else doing you-know-what wouldn't even have popped up. Yup, it's all Tsujiai's fault. But will he ever start a conversation? The thoughts started popping up again and getting annoyed at the silence and the constant popping of the evil, disgusting and hurtful thoughts, Ayu tried conversing with Tsujiai.

"So…Tsujiai-kun."

"Nani?"

"Do you think we're going to have to look farther?"

"Don't know."

Is he always like this? Can't he say anything more? Actually when you think about it, he actually said two words, which is already an improvement. If she gives it another try, maybe that would actually do the trick and make Tsujiai a wonderful conversing pal who would talk to her and tell her all the juicy information about Kaji.

"Tsujiai-kun."

"Nani?"

"Do you think this will take long?"

"I don't know."

See, he actually said three words. He'd improve with a little work, patience and time. Time and patience, she didn't have those right now. Even if she does have a good conversation with Tsujiai it is very not likely that he would tell her anything important about Kaji. Even if he's quiet all the time, Tsujiai is someone to be trusted. He doesn't go squealing other people's secret, that was Kawanakajima's favorite thing to do.

Sighing once again, Ayu gave up any hope she had about starting a healthy conversation with Tsujiai. Obviously it's not going to happen since Tsujiai happens to be a man of very few words.

Kaji must be really good if he manages to keep straight and long conversations with Tsujiai… sighing and getting dreamy, Ayu decided to just spend her time day dreaming… or rather night dreaming about Kaji and all the wonderful qualities that he possesses, trying hard to keep Akiho out of the picture. But somehow, that was not an easy thing to avoid for Ayu. Trying to think about Kaji and all his greatness, while avoiding thinking about Akiho, seems to be a challenge since the thought of the two together at the moment was still playing over and over in her head.

Having no other choice, she decided to just continue her short conversations with Tsujiai. It was way better than suffering from the image in her head.

"Ne Tsujiai, I heard you're really fond of comics."

"Yes, I am."

"I also heard you have a beautiful cat."

"I own a cat." Hah! That's four words! We're making progress.

"Do you reall-"

"Could you keep it down for awhile Tateishi? I'm trying to concentrate on the road here. I need to observe everything we pass or else we might get lost. I don't think either of us would want that to happen."

"Hai…" Whoa… loads of words but definitely hurtful. Hurtful enough to keep Ayu's mouth shut for a few minutes.

That kept Ayu quiet for the rest of the way. Getting lost was an option Ayu did not want to have. She wanted to get out of the forest as soon as she could. But, as it usually goes, everything bad that could happen to you, will happen to you. And after a few minutes, Ayu noticed that it was getting a little bit darker and quieter in the forest. Had they gone even deeper in the forest?

"Um… Tsujiai-kun."

"Nani?"

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Ayu was surprised when she didn't get the usual quick and snappy reply. She had actually started getting worried and scared when he wasn't replying. Her pulse was so strong and she had started getting Goosebumps when he finally replied.

"Of course I know where I'm going." She sighed in relief. For a minute there, she was actually scared that maybe Tsujiai and herself were lost. But now that she thought of it, it wouldn't be possible. Even if he was quiet most of the time, Tsujiai happens to be one of the smartest students in their school, and so was Ayu. Two smart students would not get lost in the forest no matter how dark it is. They'd be smart enough to leave trails and memorize where they were going… at least she hoped Tsujiai did that since she was too busy thinking about Kaji and Akiho to notice anything.

She started getting nervous once more when the silence grew and it got even darker. The moon barely gave them any light as the tall trees blocked the light that the moon gave the two and the inhabitants of the forest… if ever there were, which, Ayu hoped and prayed there were none.

"Tsujia-"

"Yes" He suddenly said.

"Yes? What do you mean yes?"

"I mean yes, we're lost."

Tsuzukeru…

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Authors Notes: _How was it? :P I managed to make my initially one and a half page long chapter into four pages. I'm so happy. :)

Comments and suggestions will be very much appreciated. Constructive criticism will be used wisely. Useless or meaningless flames would be ignored. Please be nice. :)

.::bows::.

.::Misao Seta::.


	2. Parting of Ways

Authors Nonsense: I know. I know. Gomen. Gomen. I am terribly sorry for the delay of this fic. See, the thing is, I've got the ending and 'climax' plotted out the problem now is getting there. That's what took me long with this chapter. I sort-off had a writers block. So, terribly sorry for that. Look on the bright side, at least I continued it right? :)

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Never intended to.

Chapter dedicated to Meggy. Amishu!

…….::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::……

**_Recap:_**

_She started getting nervous once more when the silence grew and it got even darker. The moon barely gave them any light as the tall trees blocked the light that the moon gave the two and the inhabitants of the forest… if ever there were, which, Ayu hoped and prayed there were none._

_"Tsujia-"_

_"Yes" He suddenly said._

_"Yes? What do you mean yes?"_

"I mean yes, we're lost."

…….::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::……

Blanket Scenario 

****

Chapter Two: Parting of ways.

_By: Misao Yuy_

…….::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::……

Here I am, standing beside the, God knows how many, trees in the middle of God knows where. Eyes, probably lost and wide. Jaws, probably touching the earthy floor. Mind, probably lost in thought. Brain, probably sleeping or undergoing a deep recovery process. Everything else? Perfectly still.

For the first time in all the years that I had known Hiroki Tsujiai, I stared at him. Long. Hard. Freakingly scary.

Stare. Stare. Stare.

Staring wouldn't help but I stared some more. It seemed to be the one and only thing that I am capable of doing at the moment. No matter how hard I tried making sense of whatever the hell Tsujiai-kun had said a while ago, I couldn't. The words just started flying out of his mouth, before I could even get a grasp of whatever he was talking about, he was done with it. The closest thing I could form with the words that he said was:

_'We're lost.'_

Which is what makes me think that I'm probably just hallucinating. See, Hiroki Tsujiai and Tateishi Ayu being lost is just… impossible. There is no way that we could get lost. These sort of things happen to careless people in movies. We're obviously not careless and this is far from being a movie shoot.

Hiroki Tsujiai is an all 'A' student. He's smart. He's athletic. He's charming. He's one of the 'perfects' in school. He's excellent, if not in everything in almost everything. And, not bragging or anything but, I myself am not that bad in school. Like him, I'm all 'A's'. I'm athletic. I'm fairly good looking.

See? We're both honor students. Responsible and trust worthy honor students. Students whom fellow students look up to. Getting lost in a forest is something that couldn't possibly happen to honor students. Honor students are smart enough to be able to get through this. Honor students should be leaving behind trails. Anyone who has heard the 'Hansel and Gretel' tale would be smart enough to learn form the story and apply it in real life. Tsujiai-kun, who has most likely heard of the tale, must have left a trail or something to guide us back seeing that he's a very reliable and responsible honor student. We couldn't possibly get lost. There is no way. _No way._

So… why do feel so… uneasy?

"G-gomen ne Tsujiai-kun, I wasn't able to catch what you just said." I put a smile on my face. He, on the other hand, shrugged.

"I said, I think we're lost."

And in that moment, the world literally stopped.

Everything around me froze. Everything was perfectly still and quiet. And, I broke it.

I laughed. I never knew Tsujiai-kun was such a joker. I approached him and patted his back, all the while laughing.

"Nice one Tsujiai-kun. Almost got me there. So, where's the way again?" This time instead of getting the usual shrugging of shoulders I got a strange stare from him. What is his problem? Do I have something on my face? Had I said something wrong and disturbing? He was joking… right?

"I just told you Tataeishi-kun. We're lost." I stopped laughing immediately. Was he serious? Are we really lost? Tsujiai-kun was never one to joke around… maybe he is…

"For real?" I held my breath as silence engulfed us once again and I waited for his answer.

"For real."

And everything I knew, philosophies I believed in, values I lived by, goals I wanted to reach, crumbled down. (A/N: Overacting. XP)

"Tsu-Tsujiai-kun, how could this have happened?! Weren't you taking note of the way and leaving trails or something? How could you have lost track of the way?!" I can't believe him! What has he been doing the whole time we were walking? Daydreaming?! Why would he do such a thing while in a forest with a girl! Had he not thought of the consequences of not taking note of the way and not leaving trails for the return journey? And I thought he was responsible! (A/N: :cough: look who's talking!)

"Hey! Now Tateishi-kun, don't hold me entirely responsible for this! If you were paying more attention, stopped daydreaming and helped me out a bit then maybe we wouldn't be in this position! I hope you had fun daydreaming about all the things Kaji and Akiho-san are doing right now. Must've been fun for you." My jaw dropped. Again. How did he know that? How did he know I was thinking about Kaji and Akiho? Could he read mind or something? I looked at him suspiciously.

"How did you-?"

"You were speaking your thoughts." Blood rushed to my face as I blushed in embarrassment and mentally kicked myself for my stupidity.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Well you… you should've woken me up!" He knew I wasn't paying any attention! He should've said something and now he's holding me responsible for the whole thing! The nerve of him!

"You knew I wasn't paying attention! Why didn't you just call my attention and snap me out of my thoughts?! If you did then maybe I could have helped you!" Let's see how he gets out of that!

"I didn't think you'd want a 'walking wall' to ruin your moment and snap you out of your thoughts. Besides, it was more fun hearing you speak your thoughts you. Made me learn a few hidden things about you." He smirked at me. Smirked. _Smirked_. For a while I was actually feeling a teensy bit guilty for calling him a walking wall but after what he just said and that smirk! That annoying smirk I'd very much like to rip of his face right now! Ugh. JERK!

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Make me." Ugh. Do I have to tolerate this? No. I could just leave right now. Find the way on my own. Be independent. I'm sure I'd accomplish way more on my own that being stuck with Tsujiai trying to win this stupid childish banter. Searching for the way home alone is better than being with _him_. Anywhere away from him at this moment would make me happy.

"Fine then. I'm leaving. I'll find the way on my own. I don't need your help. Goodluck to you." Now I smirked at him. Now it's his eyes that widened. Now let me hear you beg. Beg for me to stay. Beg for me to help you. Start pleading.

"Well… well, I don't need your help either. It'd be faster for me this way. I wouldn't have to wait for anyone. Nobody's holding me down now. Goodluck to you too then. Don't go screaming my name pleading for help when you're in trouble though. I wouldn't be around." He was glaring at me. It was scary. So much for him begging me to stay.

Maybe this is a stupid decision. No. I won't let him get the better of me. He'll just paste that annoying smirk on his face and poke fun at me if I tell him I don't want to split up. This is my idea in the first place. Backing would be too embarrassing for me.

"Fine. Sayonara Tsujiai-kun. See you in school, well, if you ever get out of here that is." I gave him a taste of my own icy glare before turning around and walking away. A moment laster, I heard him walking too, most likely in the opposite direction.

And with that, we parted ways.

Tsuzukeru…

…….::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::..::xXx::……

Authors Nonsense: There! Short but at least it's something right? I'll try making the next chapter faster and longer.

_To the people who reviewed! :D_

_Maniac witchies: Awww! Thanks! I'm glad that you found it funny. I intended it to be.. :P thanks for the support! :)_

_Mi-chan: Heeey!!! My number one supporter! Lol. :P Thanks for taking time reading this dear friend. :)_

_Darphoenix: ehehe… thanks. :D I wanted to see more Ayu/Tsujiai fics ehehe… you haven't been updating! . Oh well, that's alright. :PI hope you will though someday! Thanks for reading this! :)_

_Psychedelic aya: Sorry about my grammar. . I suck at English. I try editing and editing it. I really have to get a proofreader. . But thanks for reading it anyway! :D_

_Ryume-chan: awww! Thanks for that compliment. :) I sorry I couldn't fix the spacing. I don't know what's wrong. Even if I put ten spaces per line and save it as a web page before uploading it.. it gets all messed up when I do. Do you have any idea how I can widen the spacing? It would really help. :) Thanks for reading! :D_

_SabrinaYutsuki: Thank you for reading! :D_

_Rikka K: :D Well, I'm still not sure if I should go on with my original plan of making this a romance fic or if I should change this to a friendship fic… :D_

_Snow-maiden13: I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it! :D Lucky for you that you just saw this episode ehehe. :) Thanks for reading! :D_

_Be a nice person! Keep me inspired! Review review review! :D_

_:BOWS:_

_.::Misao yuy::._


	3. Need and Desperation

_Authors_ _Nonsense_: Back again! I am terribly sorry this chapter took a while. My computer broke down last last Thursday, and I just got it back last night. The mother board thingy got destroyed. Thankfully, all my files were still there. :D I made sure I'd get to update before the 24th since I wont be able to use the internet while I'm out of town. Consider this an early Christmas Pressie! ;)

_Disclaimer_: I'm only 15. I can't possibly own this.

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Recap:

"Fine then. I'm leaving. I'll find the way on my own. I don't need your help. Good luck to you." Now I smirked at him. Now it's his eyes that widened. Now let me hear beg. Beg for me to stay. Beg for me to help you. Start pleading.

"Well… well, I don't need your help either. It'd be faster for me this way. I wouldn't have to wait for anyone. Nobody's holding me down now. Good luck to you then. Don't go screaming my name pleading for help when you're in trouble though. I wouldn't be around." He was glaring at me. It was scary. So much for begging me to stay.

Maybe this is a stupid decision. No. I wont let him get the better of me. He'll just paste that annoying smirk on his face and poke fun at me if I tell him I don't want to split up. This is my idea in the first place. Backing would be too embarrassing for me.

"Fine. Sayonara Tsujiai-kun. See you in school, well, if you ever get out of here that is." I gave him a taste of my own icy glare before turning around and walking away. Am moment later, I heard him walking too, most likely on the other direction.

And with that we parted ways.

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Blanket__ Scenario_

_Chapter Three: Need and Desperation_

_By: Czee_

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

The birds were calling to each other while the wolves howled in the dark night as the moon was covered with thick sheets of clouds. The leaves on the trees rustled in the barest breeze as, for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, Tateishi Ayu sighed. Out of what? Anger. Frustration. Desperation. The need to find a way out of her situation. Her head was in a whirlpool of emotions, emotions she felt as she walked alone and lost in the dark forest.

But, the two emotions that stood out the most were depression and loneliness.

It had already been about an hour since she had parted ways with Tsujiai, but it is only now that she's actually experiencing the full impact of his absence. Sure, when he was around, he didn't really say much. He didn't really stand close. When they figured that they were lost, he didn't really say anything to comfort Ayu. He didn't give any reassuring words or actions. He didn't really do much physically. But still, he was there. You could feel his presence, and it was strong. That presence was like a shield to Ayu. She might not have known it then, but she knew now that the reason she had been so careless on the way was the fact that she had felt so safe with him around. She felt protected with him near her. As if nothing could possibly go wrong.

Now, her shield was gone. She had foolishly shooed him away. And now, with his presence missing, her shield gone, she felt so exposed. She felt vulnerable and so small. She felt as if she was walking around the forest completely naked. And, more than ever, she was frightened.

Frightened of her situation. Frightened that she was walking alone in the dark forest. And, frightened about the emotions she was feeling. Especially the ones she was feeling towards Tsujiai.

She didn't know how to explain it. Heck, was there even an explanation for it? There seemed to be no logical reason as to why she was so… so… desperate to find him and feel his presence near her. She didn't even know what she was feeling. She'd never thought she'd feel this way towards any guy except Kaji. But, right now, Kaji was the farthest thing in her mind. The only thing she could think of now was getting out of this mess and finding Tsujiai. She needed him. _Desperately_.

Sadly, she had no way of knowing where he was at that moment. For all she knew, he might even have found an exit ages ago and was now home enjoying a warm bath. But she willed herself not to think of that. It's times like this when people had to be optimistic. Happy thoughts. Yes, that would do the trick.

But none would come. Even if she willed herself to think of happy things, she couldn't. Only words would come to her mind. Words like: get, out, of, here and Tsujiai.

Tsujiai?

"Shit. What the hell is wrong with you Ayu? You need to focus. Get your act together."

But she couldn't. No longer was she walking with her shoulders straight. No longer was her head held high. Her shoulders were slumped and her head was halfway from falling completely. She was exhausted from walking for hours. The spunk she had earlier in the evening had gone, replaced by a moody, desperate, angry, lonely and lost girl. She was in the brink of breaking down.

The weather seemed to have joined her mood too as the once starry and cloudless night had disappeared and was replaced by a thick sheet of clouds. To top it all off, at that moment, it had started to rain as well.

"Oh great. First the wonderful pairing. Second, we get lost. Third, we argue and part. And now… now… ame. This is by far the worst night of my life."

"This is all my fault. Why do I have to have such a big pride? Why did I have to think of Kaji instead of concentrating on the way? Why did I have to tell Tsujiai-kun to part ways with me? Damn, damn, damn. I am such as idiot!" Out of frustration, she punched the nearest thing her fist could hit. Which happened to be the bark of a tree. Which happened to be hard. Which caused Ayu's fist to bleed badly.

"Oh crap! Now this too! I am such an idiot. Baka! Baka! Baka!" Trying to ignore the pain coursing through her hand, she kept walking. She couldn't waste time now. If she didn't get out of this place soon, she was positive that she would die. And she didn't want that. If ever she'd die young, she would at least want a proper burial. Dropping dead in the forest floor and never being found was not how she would define a "proper burial".

That's when she heard it. It was unmistakable. She was sure that was what she heard. What else could make sounds like that. She stopped walking and listened intently. After hearing it again. She was sure that was what she heard.

"Oh my God… a bear." Her heart started pounding furiously. Her head was throbbing. Her legs and arms were shaking. The cool beauty was panicking.

"Oh God, what do I do… I don't want to drop dead. I don't even want to see it." Out of instinct, she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She ran.

Running in the wet forest floor wasn't exactly an easy job. There were a lot of things she could miss. For example, a huge whole or a deep slope. And that was exactly what she missed.

As Ayu quickly ran as far away from the sound of the bear as possible, she lost sight of her way and her footing and started tumbling down.

_This is it then. How it all ends. A short lived life but I think I've lived it to the fullest. My only regret is not telling Kaji what I felt… But… Tsujiai… Sayonara._

She knew this was it. She could feel the jaws of death that would engulf her once she hits the ground. If she were unlucky, she'd survive with a number of broken bones.

As she braced herself for the impact, she felt it. It was there. Warm and strong. Engulfing her once again like the strong arms that wrapped around her, shielding her from the impact of the fall.

_Tsujiai._

They rolled of the edge of the slope and somehow, they had both survived, with just a few bruises and cuts. Ayu always did tend to exaggerate.

Tsujiai still had his arms protectively wrapped around Ayu as she opened her eyes. There he was. Her shield Tsujiai. Maybe… this was all a dream. She lifted her right arm, placed it on his cheek… and slapped it.

"What the he-"

He' real. He's here. He saved her. That was all she needed for her walls to finally break down.

"Tsujiai-kun… g-gomen.. I'm… idiot… never wanted… split… stupid… pride…. I… I…"

"Shh… it's alright. I'm here now…"

Taking one last look at his face, she sobbed hard into his chest, tightly clinging to his soaked shirt as he wrapped his arms around her.

Tsuzukeru… 

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Authors Nonsense: Umm… lol. I am sorry. I know it's short. But I planned this chapter with only the thought of having that last scene so the rest are pretty random. I found the end sweet. Didn't you? :D

psychedelic aya: Heehee! I agree with you! Literature rocks! Well… I'm not really a fan of Filipino Lit but I guess it's just because I didn't like Florante at Laura. I hope you enjoyed that Sorry I took a while to update. I really am unlucky with computers. :( Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D

rumiko-serenity: blinks whoa… someone actually called me a good writer! :D Yes. Ayu and Tsujiai are simply adorable. I love reading fics about the two of them but there isn't enough so I decided to add one. Hopefully this wont be my last. :D Thanks for reading! :D

Urei Sachi: loool. But you have to post the continuation of your fic Exaggerated! Uhh lol. :P The more you hate the more you love heehee. I think I overdid the Ayu/Tsujiai in this chapter though. What do you think? o.O I don't want it to be too fast it's impossible but… I feel it's too fast. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

mi-chan: Separated? What are you talking about? points last part of chapter See? They're together. And they're in such a pleasant position too. Mwahahaha! :D

Lady Psyche: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this too! ;)

kyria valkyrie: I agree! I agree! They do make the perfect couple! They look so adorable together… in my head, during the first episode, when Tsujiai was hit by Ayu's shock thing, his attraction for Ayu was never eliminated but has become more discreet. Heehee. Don't you think? lol. Thank you! :D

Now come on and do it again. lol. Please review and tell me what you think. ( ' 3 ' )

Forgive my horrible grammar.

bows

.::czee::.


	4. Our last resort

_Authors Nonsense: Wahaha! I am back! I know it has been a long wait. Three weeks? Something like that and I am really sorry. I just started working on this last week so yeah, it took me a week to type it up. But! Great news, I've written chapter five already. So, all I need to do is edit it a bit and it'll be out! Give me a week or two, I just need to sort something out and once I have I promise I'll type it up in no time. For the mean time, enjoy in the goodness that is chapter four. wink wink_

_Disclaimer: sob I do not own. If I did then I would've paired the right people together… like Ayu and Tsujiai… but yes, sadly I don't own it so Ayu got stuck with Kaji. sob _

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Recap:_

As she braced herself for the impact, she felt it. It was there. Warm and strong. Engulfing her once again like the strong arms that wrapped around her, shielding her from the impact of the fall.

_Tsujiai._

They rolled of the edge of the slope and somehow, they had both survived, with just a few bruises and cuts. Ayu always did tend to exaggerate.

Tsujiai still had his arms protectively wrapped around Ayu as she opened her eyes. There he was. Her shield Tsujiai. Maybe… this was all a dream. She lifted her right arm, placed it on his cheek… and slapped it.

"What the he-"

He's real. He's here. He saved her. That was all she needed for her walls to finally break down.

"Tsujiai-kun… g-gomen.. I'm… idiot… never wanted… split… stupid… pride…. I… I…"

"Shh… it's alright. I'm here now…"

Taking one last look at his face, she sobbed hard into his chest, tightly clinging to his soaked shirt as he wrapped his arms around her.

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Blanket Scenario_

_Chapter Four: Our last resort_

_By: czee_

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

It had taken quite a while before my sobbing had toned down and frankly, I don't regret it. Although, I'm not saying I should regret sobbing. It's just that… I don't know, the mood seems to call for it. I have to say, I haven't broken down like that in _ages_ and I feel really great having brought all that out. All that crying made me feel pathetic but tons lighter. However, it is when my sobbing subsided that I had noticed the peculiar position I was in.

Out of all the positions I would have imagined myself with Tsujiai, this was definitely something new and unexpected. Just how unexpected? Oh you couldn't even imagine. Get a load of this:

Ayu Tateishi dripping with rain, tears and sweat, sobbing hysterically on Hiroki Tsujiai's chest while clinging tightly, I repeat _clinging tightly_, on his shirt. To make it even more unbelievable, he was hugging me and gently patting my back while whispering reassuring words to my ears.

Under normal circumstances, I would have fainted. But, the circumstances I was in at that moment was far from normal. So, I guess my reaction was acceptable.

Oh really, it wasn't much. Well, at least it wasn't as dramatic as fainting. I just stopped sobbing, slowly moved my face upward, locked eyes with him, colored my face a deep shade of red and then casually punched him as hard as I can in the face.

Yes. It wasn't dramatic at all.

I swear I am the biggest idiot in the world. Is this is how I repay someone who has just saved me from the jaws of death? Is this how I repay someone who has risked his own well being for my safety? Is this how I repay someone who probably wanted to comfort me and ease my tears by hugging me and whispering reassuring words to me? If it is then I certainly am a jerk.

But it isn't how I repay someone who has risked himself for my safety. It isn't how I repay someone who saved me from dying. It isn't how I repay someone for wanting to comfort me and ease my tears. I am in no way a jerk. So, here I am aiding him, asking for forgiveness praying he'd be nice enough to accept it.

"Tsujiai-kun I'm really sorry. I just… I just don't know what took over me. I... I... I snapped and I... I really didn't and I…" I was silenced when he pressed a finger to my lips.

Honestly this man is just filled with surprises! What is he planning on doing next? Propose to me?!

"Marry me."

For the second time this evening, my jaw dropped to the forest floor. I felt my eyes widen. As in seriously widen. Any more widening and it probably would have popped out of its sockets. I'm just… overwhelmed. Startled. Surprised. Aghast. Shocked. Astounded. Appalled. Astonished. What the heck is he saying? Did he mean it? Is he _that_ desperate? I mean… he probably thinks we're going to be die here and I assume he doesn't want to die a bachelor so… I'm his last option. Shit. What the heck is he playing at?

"This about it Tateishi-kun. We're here now. Stuck. In a _forest_. In the middle of _nowhere_. We have _nothing._ We have _nobody_. We're _alone._ Who even knows for how long? We might as well just live with the fact that we're here now and deal with it. Being married would be the first step to dealing with it. Who said we need a priest for that? As long as we're married in our hearts and minds then we're as good as married. We can live here, build a home and start a family. Think about it Tateishi-kun. It's the best solution to our dilemma.

I can't believe it. I refuse to believe it! Was he serious or was he just shitting me? Married? Build a home? Start a family? _Children_ for goodness sakes! He was talking about having children with me! I don't know what the hell was wrong with him! How could he think this? Did he bump his head too hard during the fall that it's been replaced by some 50 year-old primitive being? Yes, that is most likely what happened. Normal Tsujiai couldn't even dare thinking that. It's just… it's an unthinkable thing to think of!

I looked him in the eye. He looked dead serious and he looked sincere too. He seemed to have meant everything he said. His eyes were just… sad, lonely, desperate and needy. When I look at him now, I don't even know if I could reject his proposal. I don't think I have the heart to do such a thing. My look on him softened and his eyes took a gentler look as he took both my hands into his.

"Please Tateishi-kun. It's the best thing to do. And, it's not as if it's such a horrible thing to do. We always got along well. You always understood me and I always understood you. We've always played second fiddle to popular and powerful best friends. Why not do this?" That definitely got me thinking. Yes, I may be quite well known in school. But, nobody beats my best friend Nina Sakura. She's not always the best at everything but still… something about her just makes everyone love her. Actually, he was quite right about that. We're not really that different are we? We're both second fiddle to school icons. Sakura Nina and Tateishi Ayu. Tetsushi Kaji and Tsujiai Hiroki. When I think about it, why couldn't it be Tateishi Ayu and Sakura Nina? Why can't it be Tsujiai Hiroki and Tetsushi Kaji? Why am I even getting all touchy with this? Am I seriously considering his proposal?

"Tsujiai-kun, I… I don't know what to say." Really, I was speechless. What am I supposed to say to him? Yes? No? Ask again in another ten years?

"Say yes. Come one Ayu-kun!" Now that really surprised me. Ayu-kun? A first I should say. His look was even more desperate now. When I think about it, getting married here isn't that bad right? If we're stuck here and all, might as well live with it right? It's not like we'll be legally married anyway. It's jut in our minds. Marriage through the mind could be easily annulled through the mind.

I made one last glance at his face before I made my decision. I had to capture the moment. I mean, if this was my wedding day and all, I should at least have the memories of the moment in my head right? Yes, that sentence means exactly as it seems. I'm saying yes. I know it's foolish. But, he's correct. I think I should push through with it. What have I got to loose anyway?

"Tsujiai-kun. I ac-" Before I even got to finish my statement, I felt both my hands, which he was holding, being tugged towards him. I landed on his chest, my eyes still locked with his. What the hell is he planning now?

The look on his face tugged at my heart and I was surprised when I realized that our foreheads were actually touching. When did we get this close? And when did this position with Tsujiai start getting cozy and… flushing?

He gave me a small smile and I knew he was going to do it. It was as if he was asking permission. He was going to kiss me. I will get my first kiss, from a man, from Tsujiai Hiroki. I guess he figured I'd accept his proposal and wanted to seal it with a kiss. Like… like what they do in churches. And who am I to complain? I mean, if we're practically marries and if he was even… if he was even planning on… on having kids then, kissing should be no big deal… right? Besides, somehow, kissing Tsujiai just felt… right.

I returned his smile with one of my own. As if to tell him I understand and 'I do'. With one last look at his eyes and my heart beating furiously, I closed my eyes and eagerly waited for the kiss.

And I did get my kiss. But it wasn't how I expected it to be. It was barely even a kiss, more like a brush, which is basically what he did. In the shortest of instants, I felt his lips lightly brush into mine and immediately after placed his lips by my ear, gently whispering,

"Just kidding Tateishi-kun. Next time, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself. You don't want me getting more idea would you? Although… I wouldn't mind another proposal." For the second time that evening, he gently pressed his lips against mine again and with one last look at my face, smirked, turned away and started walking again.

In all the years I have lived, I never thought I'd possess such murderous thoughts on someone.

_Tsuzukeru_… 

..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Authors Nonsense: Wahaha. That was pretty hmm… 'assy' of Tsujiai eh? To tell you the truth, the whole chapter was pretty random. I just wrote and wrote then idea after idea started popping up. What was originally supposed to happen in chapter for would now happen in chapter six and what was originally a five chapter fic would now be… hmm... probably seven chapters long. So, three more chapters and this would end. I just hope you didn't mind the randomness of this chapter. I thought it was kind of sweet. What did you think?_

_Authors reply to the wonderful people who shared their thoughts on the fic: :D_

_Lady__ Psyche: They do! I agree they do! Seeing them together in that first UM episode made me go into fluff mode for about an hour. Wahaha… they are just adorable don't you think? Thank you reading and reviewing. :D_

_mi-chan__: Oh yes. Oh yes. This is indeed sweeter than my fmwty fanfic. And right now, I'm more into this than that other fanfic. Lol. It's just that… well.. I don't know. I don't feel like writing humor at the moment. God knows I'm dying to write some angst. It's just that… writing this is easier since it's in POV style. So yeah, expect more updates on this one than that. I hope you don't mind too! :D Thanks for supporting me dear friend! ;)_

_rumiko-serenity__: Woot! More people for Ayu/Tsujai! I am really happy that you are liking this fic. I am sorry to have made you wait again. I promise the next installment would come in one to two weeks. I hope you be patient with me! I just have a lot of things going on in school at the moment. Hope you liked the short sweetness in the chapter. wink wink_

_kyria valkyrie__: Your comment certainly did get me thinking… and conscious. I always thought this was a bit OOC but then again… you said it's very in-character. So now, I'm really conscious! I don't want to make it too OOC! Tell me, is this too OOC already? That's why I'm taking time with chapter 5. It might seem a bit OOC. But anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you liked this one as well! I'll try to put the next one up as soon as possible! :D_

_tritomy99__: Hi! :D I'm glad that you like the plot. Thank you for the compliment. I am trying to fix my sentences and all. I'm trying to put as little fragments as possible. But, I've only got word to help me with that. I'm sorry about the grammatically incorrect sentences. I will try to get rid of them as best as I can. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D OH! And yes, I am a Filipino. I am getting the impression that most UM writers are too… _

_Urei Sachi__: Heelloo! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Wahaha… spread the love ne? :P I don't know. The thought of Ayu dropping dead popped in my head but she HAD to bump into Tsujiai one way or another so I thought, why don't she just run, fall somewhere and let the guy catch her? Turned out pretty well anyway don't you think? I hope you enjoyed this too. Now, is it a bit too fast? I hope not. :3 And nooooo! You can't update it on my birthday! That's TORTURE! sobs My birthday is months away! August away! You have to update sooner… well… I'm not really forcing you or anything. Just uhh… take your time I guess. :P I am willing to wait… as long as I get to read the ending before I die. :P _

_Bitemehbiatch__: AHHHH! GOMEN NE! I swear I was in too much of a hurry. :( Yes yes. PEOPLE LISTEN! THANK THIS GIRL FOR THE IDEA! Lol. XD Thank her too for something in the next chapter. XD But, I'm not spoiling that eh? Thank you for putting up with my pathetic attempts of threatening. But you MUST update soon! It's just one chapter! One BLOODY CHAPTER LEFT! Lol. Bloody? O.O no, no, no blood please! Lol. Anyway, thank youuu!!! _

_I'm glad I got all that out… now.. leave me your thoughts. Review! Review! Review! Be nice! Inspire this poor good for nothing writer. :( Pretty please? :3_

_bows_

_.::czee::._


	5. Making up

_Authors Nonsense:ducks to dodge flying items: I know! I know! I suck. I said a week or two, turned out to be a month. Eh. You can't blame me. February was hell month. You can't imagine the load they gave us. It was torture. After that we had our final exams. School is tough but at least it's over now. I can update regularly now. :D_

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to whoever owns UM. Plot is mine. Steal and well, you'll get nothing out of it. It's a pretty lame plot. :sigh:_

_Italicized_words are either thoughts or words that are being stressed. You'd notice.

_: action : _This stand for yeah, actions.

_Many thanks to Ina for a couple of things in this chapter and to Meggy for being Meggy. :)_

_.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:._

**Recap**:

_I returned his smile with one of my own. As if to tell him I understand and 'I do'. With one last look at his eyes and my heart beating furiously, I closed my eyes and eagerly waited for the kiss._

And I did get my kiss. But it wasn't how I expected it to be. It was barely even a kiss, more like a brush, which is basically what he did. In the shortest of instants, I felt his lips lightly brush into mine and immediately after placed his lips by my ear, gently whispering,

_"Just kidding Tateishi-kun. Next time, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself. You don't want me getting more idea would you? Although… I wouldn't mind another proposal." For the second time that evening, he gently pressed his lips against mine again and with one last look at my face, smirked, turned away and started walking again._

_In all the years I have lived, I never thought I'd possess such murderous thoughts on someone. _

_.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:._

_Blanket Scenario _

_Chapter Five: Making up _

_By: c-z-e-e_

_.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:._

She might not be saying it out loud to my face but by her actions and whispered curses, I knew that I wasn't Ayu's favorite person at the moment. Heck, I have a feeling that she'd rather be anywhere else as long as it's a good 9999999999999999 miles away from me.

'Not Ayu's favorite person', who do you think you're kidding? The chic hates you. She has every right to too. After that act of… bastard-ness you just pulled.

I actually cringed at the harshness of my inner voice. I can't believe he dared to call me a bastard! Who does this jerk think he is? And who does he think he's messing with? Nobody dares to mess with me.

You, you idiot.

Okay, so maybe I really am loosing it. Since when did I ever converse with myself mentally? I barely even talk to other people and here I am, talking to myself like some psycho. I never talked to myself mentally before and frankly I'm not in the mood to start now. And I was thinking of Ayu for goodness sakes! When did this conversation shift from Ayu to myself? _When did this become a conversation!_

Shit. I am seriously loosing it. I need to get myself straightened.

I shook my head slightly and looked up. It was still creepily dark and the trees did nothing to help as their leaves blocked what little light the moon provided. It hadn't stopped raining either. Yes, that's basically the reason why I looked up. I just thought that feeling the drops of water clash directly on my face would somehow… refresh me and help me clear my head. Maybe it would wash away this strange attitude I had developed just this evening. This strange part of my head that's causing me to act so… strangely.

What I never expected was myself blindly crashing into a tree, earning me another lump in the head. And, although this bump had not hurt as much as Ayu's, shall I say, gratitude for saving her, it was still hella painful. Painful enough to make me growl in pain and frustration.

Baka! Idiot! Loser! Dork! Hiroki Tsujiai if you don't cut the crap soon I swear I'm gonna _make_ you cut the crap!

That was a really lame threat but then again, who in their right mind would threaten themselves?

But, that is exactly the problem that I am facing here. I am not in my right mind. I don't even know what got into me. Ever since I parted ways with Ayu after our argument earlier this evening, I've had these strange thoughts and feelings. These fuzzy, warm, gentle and annoying feelings to be exact. And Hiroki Tsujiai _never_ feels 'fuzzy, warm and gentle' feelings. The fact that I've had this feeling since earlier this evening is annoying the hell out of me It's so annoying that it brought me to follow her.

I shouldn't even have said that we parted ways earlier cause really, we didn't. I know she thought we parted ways, but we didn't. She thought I walked away and for a minute then, I really thought I would. But I just couldn't bring myself to walk away from her. It was the strangest thing and all I could blame it on is my instinct to act like a gentleman. A gentleman would never leave his maiden to walk alone in a dark forest late at night.

That sentence was screwed up. I didn't just call Ayu a 'maiden' right? And I didn't just _claim_ her as mine right?

Argh!

You see? This is exactly what I am getting at! This girl! She is driving me absolutely insane! We were supposed to part but I follow her like some stalker. When she runs away, I trip on leaves just so I wouldn't lose site of her. When she falls, I fall with her. I propose to her. I steal a kiss from her. Heck, I steal _two _kisses from her. And now, it's all I could think about. Her luscious lips that taste like strawberries. Shit. I'm acting like a fool. All because of some goddamn attraction to some goddamn woman.

I stole a glance at the goddamn woman. There she is. The brown haired, cool beauty. The root of the problem. It was obvious that she was still fuming. She was mumbling something and I swear I caught a couple of curses escape her mouth, no doubt meant for me. I couldn't blame her either. She had a right to fume right now. She had a right to hate my guts. After the show I had just put, she'd be crazy not to hate me. But, what worried me was the fact that I was _worried_ about her hating me. Usually, I wouldn't give a rat's ass about some girl hating my guts. It happens all the time anyway. But with Ayu, it's just… different. She's not just 'some girl'. She's different. She's… special.

Actually, when I think about the things that had happened tonight, I guess I shouldn't be irritated right now. If anything, I should be happy. I should have that signature Tsujiai smirk in my face instead of a frown. I mean, after the show I had put on, people would definitely be on their feet, clapping their hands and wishing for more.

I admit, I never expected Ayu to react the way she had when I pulled that prank on her. When I proposed to her, she had that 'deep-in-thought' look and for a minute then I thought I saw a spark of happiness and hope in her eyes. The fact that she was happy and hopeful about me proposing to her is beyond my comprehension. However, what was really a shocker was her answer. I was sure of what she was about to say. She was about to say 'I accept'. I'm sure of it. And I was damn surprised as well. Was I really that convincing? Or, did that happy and hopeful look in her eyes have anything to do with this?

Normally, I would've just let the girl finish making a total fool of herself by saying 'I accept' then guffawing right in front of her face telling her it was all a joke. However, I couldn't do it to Ayu. I couldn't do that to her. I already felt overwhelmingly guilty for playing with her feelings, I couldn't possibly go on with the joke and be an ass by laughing at her face. No, I just had to do something worse.

I don't know what had gotten into me. Never before had I even _hugged_ a woman. Yet, there I was, hugging Ayu while my lips were connected to hers. It was crazy. It was absurd. It was the most foolish thing I have ever done in my life. But damn, it felt so… right.

It felt so good. To feel her that close to me. It felt good to feel her lips, which might I add tasted like strawberries, brush with mine. I knew that right then, I wanted time to stop forever. It's just a shame that I started thinking. A shame that my logic came back to me full force telling me that kissing Ayu would be the last thing I'd ever want to do in my life.

But really, now that I think about it, was it really that bad? Was it really something I'd never want to do ever again? It felt so good and right it can't have been bad. I never wanted time to go back so badly. I wanted more.

I stopped at my tracks at this realization, which brought me into a trance like state. I only returned to my normal state of mind when I felt something warm bump into me from behind. I slowly turned around to face what it was that bumped me.

I found myself staring at one of Ayu Tateishi's finest glares. I have to say, she looked cute even when she was angry.

Damn it, stop thinking that way. Apologize already.

Taking a deep breath, I looked into her eyes and said,

"Look Ayu, I'm sorry about awhile ago. I didn't know what took over me. It's just… I guess I was just angry at you for hitting me like that after I broke your fall. And then you start speaking your thoughts again giving me all these ideas, you know me Ayu. I can be a prankster at times and well, there you go. You gave me ideas, I executed them. But seriously, I'm sorry Ayu. I didn't mean to play with your feelings." I let out a breath I had been holding in. I realized that this was actually the first time I tried to sound and look sincere. I stared at her waiting for her reaction, silently praying that she'd forgive me. Her brows furrowed for a moment, indicating that she was deep in though. Finally, slowly and uncertainly, she locked her gaze with mine.

"Forgive me?" I asked giving her a small smile. I was relieved when she gave me a wide grin but my grin suddenly faded when hers dropped and she started… assaulting me.

"Just who do you think you are huh? – Ayu poke's Tsujiai's chest, causing him to step backward – You think that you - :poke poke: - could just do whatever you want. - :poke poke: - You think that you're so smart. - :poke poke: - You think that you're better than anyone else. - :poke poke: - you think that you could play with a girls feelings so easily - :poke poke: - You stole my first kiss, - :poke poke: - you propose to me - : poke: - and now," Thankfully, Ayu stopped for a while. I was backed up against a tree. My chest was actually sore from all her poking, and I couldn't help but fear what she was going to do next. I was backed up against a tree, this only means there's no escaping whatever wrath she would unleash upon me. Wincing, I waited for the blow.

"And now, you don't even have the guts to finish what you started." I opened my eyes to find her smiling at me. What exactly did she mean by that? Thankfully, I got my answer right away and really, it was a very unexpected answer from her.

I got the shock of my life when she wrapped her arms around my neck, tiptoed and kissed me full on the lips. Once again, the wonderful taste of strawberries, which was Ayu's lips engulfed me and this time, I didn't let her go that easily.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Grasping for breath, we both pulled away after a while, her hands still around my neck, mine still around her waist.

"Forgive me?"

Smiling, she pulled my mouth down to meet hers again after softly whispering,

"Forgiven."

Tsuzukeru… 

.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.

_Authors Nonsense: That is my first lousy attempt at a kissing scene. I just can't bring myself into putting more detail into it. I hope you guys don't mind the lack of erm, details. You guys could just uh… imagine on your own. Yeah, that would do._

_Although I had this written down after about the second week of January, it took me ages to decide whether to put it up or not. See, this is the first POV of Tsujiai, if I posted this, it would ruin whatever image you have of Tsujiai and create a more concrete person for you. It would remove the mystery that is Tsujiai. I didn't want that. But meh, it was hard choice. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter. I gave it my best… I think. o.O_

_Next one shall be up soon. I have all the time in the world. Summer break is boring me to death._

**_Thank you to:_**

_Urei Sachi__psychedelic aya, mi-chan, Lady Psyche__rumiko-serenity, Renzieyoung__Tsuiai ROX, UMFAN, The Spirit of Friendship__ChubbieWubbie__kyria valkyrie__tritomy99 and airashal moon._ Your reviews really inspired me. It was fun reading how you all reacted to Tsujiai's actions in the previous chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful comments. You guys always make my head bigger. Lol. I have my sister to put it back to size though. Lol. Thank you again and I hope this chapter did not disappoint you guys:)

Review? Please? Keep me writing… :3

:bows:

:czee:


	6. Perfect revenge plan or not

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Blanket Scenario_

_Chapter Six: Perfect revenge plan… or not._

_By: czee_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

For the third time, Tsujiai and I pulled away from the kiss to gasp for breath. I hadn't even noticed it but somehow Tsujiai changed our positions. Instead of him leaning on the tree, I had my back against the tree while he had his left had leaning on the tree and the other wrapped around my waist. He didn't even waste another second before diving right for my mouth again.

Kissing was something I am very new to. I've only received my first kiss tonight. I received my second kiss a few seconds after the first and the third, fourth and fifth a few moments earlier. And mmm… this sixth kiss is turning out to be a very enjoyable one. But ugh. What the heck am I doing? It's not very polite to count the number of times you've kissed while you're kissing someone. And dang, this is a lot of kissing considering I just had my first this evening. With all this making out I'm sure to be a kissing pro by the time we get out of this forest.

I smiled a bit as Tsujiai bit at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pushed myself closer to him and allowed him entrance to my mouth. The hand he had on my waist earlier now started roaming my back as he deepened the kiss.

It was all so wonderful. It was all so good. I felt so special being held like this. It's as if I'd float away if he'd let go of me. My knees were bucking and starting to fall apart. Tsujiai's hands roaming my back just felt so good that it send shivers all over me and I couldn't help but let a soft moan escape my mouth.

This seemed to have pleased Tsujiai as he pushed himself toward me even more. He moved his right hand from my back to my stomach, and deepened the kiss even more as I started tangling my fingers through his hair. Perhaps this is how it would feel if I run my fingers through Kaji's hair…

Kaji?

Kaji.

**_Kaji_**.

It's raining. I am in a forest. Very wet. Very lost. No shelter. Making out with a guy whom, may I remind you, I am very angry and annoyed with.

_Oh. My. God._

My eyes immediately snapped wide open as all the logic started coming back to my head. Finally, my commonsense was back.

I pushed Tsujiai, rather roughly, away from me as I pulled myself together. He stumbled back with his eyes wide as saucers, obviously surprised by my sudden action.

Shit! Shit! Shit! This had not turned out as I had planned. Damn it all!

I was supposed to make him thinking I was going to kiss him. He was supposed to follow suit and start leaning towards me as well. But then, I would push him away _before_ our lips made any contact. I would ask him what the heck he was doing; ask him if he was trying to kiss me, make him very very embarrassed. Perfect revenge scheme. If only I did not mess it all up.

I knew it wasn't a good idea I had a feeling it wouldn't work out as I had planned it. I just wish I had more time to think of something. If I had more time, I would have thought of a better plan to have my revenge, not that would actually work. However, the only time I had to think was the time from the moment he said sorry, till the time he asked me again if I forgive him. That's not really a lot of time to think of a schemy revenge plan. So, I immediately took the first plan that my brain thought of. Funny that out of all the things my brain would think of, it's one of the most stupid ones that pop up first.

Well, thinking about it now, it wasn't really a stupid plan. It's just me who's stupid. I got everything wrong. I should have pushed him away when he leaned down a bit, that was the most crucial part of the plan. Sadly it's the part I messed up. My biggest mistake? Staring into his eyes. It's just that, when I stared into his eyes, I was just pulled towards him. His eyes captivated me and before I could even stop my self from advancing, my lips were already on his, all logic gone, my body was doing all the thinking, and my brain was shut down.

I can't believe that I even tried joking about it earlier. Saying that I'd be a pro at kissing after my intense make out session with Tsujiai. I mean, I can't even believe what I just did with him. It's pretty amazing how I pulled that thought out. And to think that I have a huge crush on his best friend. To think that I don't even feel a single thing for this guy! Tsujiai's my friend and all, but that's all he is… right?

"God, what the hell is your problem Tateishi?" Tsujiai's voice immediately snapped me out of my thinking state and I looked at him as he stood up and started removing all the mud that stuck to him. He looked pretty pissed about what I just did. Was he pissed because he fell hard? Or maybe he was pissed because I stopped what we were just doing. Whatever. I need an excuse, fast.

"My lips sorta... umm…itched?" Oh God that was probably the lamest excuse I had ever thought of. Even Nina wouldn't buy that one. Tsujiai obviously saw right through the lie.

"Bullshit." Yes. Just as I thought. He saw right through the lie.

"Alright, fine. I- I wanted to trick you." He raised a brow at me. It obviously made no sense to him.

"You wanted to trick me? How did you plan to do that? By attacking my lips?" He had that annoying smirk playing on his lips once again. I immediately boiled with anger once it appeared. Just who does he think he is putting that annoying smirk on? He is in no position to have a smirk on. Okay, so maybe he is, but is it a _must!_ I gave him a glare.

"Yes. I was going to trick you. I wanted to embarrass you. I wanted to lead you on. Make you think I wanted to kiss you. Then I would push you away before anything happened. And, you'd be just as embarrassed as I was awhile ago." As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted saying them. That was openly admitting that I was embarrassed by him earlier! That was not something you'd say to someone you are annoyed at. It' s just like admitting that they got to you. You don't say that to people you are mad at. That would just give them more edge. Damn it!

"You were embarrassed earlier Ayu-san?" he started walking towards me again and I shot him an even nastier look, warning him not to get any closer.

"Now, I can't help but wonder why you were embarrassed earlier. It's not like there was anything to be embarrassed from. Well, unless you were about to say yes to my proposal." I blushed a deep crimson as the words left his mouth. Shit. Caught. And there was no use making something up. He knows that he had hit the jackpot.

"I thought so. But wow, I never thought that innocent cool beauty, Ayu Tateishi would be able to think of getting revenge that way." He paused as he studied my face. We were now face to face again, with out eyes glued to each other. Why was it that when it comes to this guy, I always find myself trapped?

Not breaking out eye contact, he pressed his forehead against mine and said,

"Who would have known that you are such a Bitch."

But that wasn't the last thing he said before he started walking and looking for the way out of the forest again. Those weren't the only words lingering in my head as I glared at his back while trying to keep up with his pace. No, for he leaned in to me left, just beside my ear, and whispered something else.

"I like Bitches."

Tsuzukeru… 

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Authors Nonsense: I am back. Woot. Lol. Now I really have to apologize because I have no excuse for being this tardy. I had all the time in the world, but I just started writing this chapter last night. Geh. I'm sorry if it wasn't that well written. And I'm sorry if you think that her reason for advancing on Tsujiai the past chapter is lame. I gave it my best even though I was half awake while writing the last half of this chapter. Lol. I didn't even think I'd be able to write anything like this. But, I'm quite pleased with this chapter. Forgive the cursing Ayu. She's just very moody. Lol._

**_Important Note!_**

_I'm changing the title when I post the next chapter. I just wanted everyone to know. So you wouldn't go looking for 'Blanket Scenario' anymore. It's just that, initially, I planned to make this a blanket scenario, but then it's stretched out into something more than a blanket scenario. The title is no longer appropriate. Maybe I would write a blanket scenario for the couple in the future but this is not it. I'm changing the title to "Insane Attraction" as it is very much appropriate, don't you think? You don't? Well meh. I'm changing it to that. :P_

_Thank you to:_

_psychedelic aya, ayu-chan, tritomy99, rumiko-serenity____xxDeathless Angelxx____mi-chan, Tsujiai ROX! And Urei Sachi! You guys rock. Thank you for giving me your thoughts. Very very very appreciated. :)_

_Now can you hear it? It's calling to you. Whispering, click me, click me. And who are you to disobey it? Go on and click it. Review. :)_

_-bows-_

_-czee-_


	7. Back at square one

_**Recap:**_

_Not breaking out eye contact, he pressed his forehead against mine and said,_

"_Who would have known that you are such a Bitch."_

_But that wasn't the last thing he said before he started walking and looking for the way out of the forest again. Those weren't the only words lingering in my head as I glared at his back while trying to keep up with his pace. No, for he leaned in to me left, just beside my ear, and whispered something else._

"_I like Bitches."_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Blanket Scenario_

_Chapter Seven: Back at square one.  
_

_By: czee_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The moon was huge, perfectly spherical and beautifully shinning brightly this evening, illuminating the usually dark mountains and giving light to the dark forests where many of the animals lay and sleep. The sky was also unusually brighter than usual as about a hundred sparkling stars adorned it for the evening, looking like diamonds in an endless long black satin sheet. To top it all off, the wind peacefully blew soothing and calm winds, playing with the leaves of the trees, in the evening.

In the forest was a girl with slightly messy long brown hair, beautiful brown orbs and a perfectly fit and slim body. Now you'd think this girl would be happy strolling around, enjoying the forest.

But this girl was not satisfied.

Ayu Tateishi was not satisfied.

Why? Because as she thought about everything that has happened so far, she was mortified to realize that she was back at square one.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Let's look at the current situation here:

A brown-haired girl who is known as the cool beauty or Ayu Tateishi?

Check.

The ex-walking wall recently dubbed the-most-annoying-man-alive or commonly known as Hiroki Tsujiai?

Check.

Dark and creepy forest?

Check.

No path?

Check.

No directions?

Check.

Two lost teens hopelessly wandering around the forest trying to find their way back or at least a place to stay in for the evening?

Check. Check. Check.

Yes, there is no doubt about it. I'm back at square one. Stinking square one. Although there are a few differences.

A. I no longer look neat, decent and prom. I am drenched in rain and sweat. My hair is a tangled mess. I have mud all over my body and clothes. My body is screaming in pain. I am more exhausted than I've ever been in my life. I am disgusting and filthy. If I looked into a mirror I'd probably see a monkey. Well, a pretty monkey.

B. What used to be a walking wall turned into an arrogant, cocky, boastful, mean, annoying, stupid… guy. Hiroki Tsujiai never said much before. Who would have known that that was actually for the best? Everybody talks to him in hopes of uncovering what people assumed to be brilliant ideas that were supposedly so ingenious it could make world peace a reality.

Haha. As if.

Everybody should have just kept their mouth shut. Everybody should have just kept Tsujiai as quiet as can be. But then again, nobody really knew the hell they'd have to put up with when they get Tsujiai talking.

Really. When I want him to talk, he shuts up. But when I want him to shut up he just goes yapping and yapping and yapping.

And not about good stuff mind you.

You may think I'm exaggerating. But you're not in the position to judge what I'm saying. Ever since we got lost I had to put up with tripping, bears, slopes, marriage proposals, and you know, the usual stuff.

Not.

I've never been this frustrated in my entire life. And it's all because of him. Hiroki Tsujiai. With that freaking. Annoying. Smirk.

Rar.

I threw a glare at his back. For the zillionth time tonight. Not like he doesn't deserve it anyway. He's lucky I'm not the type to go screaming at the top of my lungs when something is said against me.

Of course I haven't gotten over our last conversation. Of course it's repeatedly playing itself all over my head.

"_Who would have known that you are such a Bitch."_

"_I like Bitches."_

Just who does he think he is anyway? That, arrogant, arrogant man. Boy. person. Er, thing…y. Who does he think he is?! He proposes to me, tricks me into saying yes, foils my revenge plan and now! **NOW** he calls me a bitch. **ME**. Saint Ayu Tateishi a bitch! Unthinkable!

Oh but that's not all. After calling me a bitch, he tells me that he _likes_ bitches.

Oh. My. God.

I'd like to die now please.

What am I supposed to say to that? What am I supposed to think after a statement like that? What does it even mean? is it another trick he's playing on me? Hasn't he had enough fun for one night?! I've certainly been tricked more than enough. And really, all this thinking is exhausting me.

Sure he turned his back and walked away right after he said it. Of course because I wouldn't want to be left standing alone in the middle of the forest, I followed him. So now I'm sure that I'm going to talk to him sooner or later. And being the annoying guy that he is, he is **bound** to bring the topic back.

Why?

Because he thinks it got to me.

He thinks that at this moment I am actually thinking about what he said earlier. He thinks that his last statement is playing over and over again in my head. He thinks that what he said got me thinking, confused, angry, annoyed and frustrated. He thinks that he got me. He thinks that he got me really good.

And the most annoying and frustrating part about it is that he's right.

He got me. He got me good.

I can't get it out of my head. It's just there playing itself over and over again. Those stupid words.

"_Who would have known that you are such a Bitch."_

"_I like Bitches."_

And I don't know what to think of it. I don't know why I'm making such a huge fuss about it. I don't even know I he meant that. And would it really matter if he did or didn't?

What's more frustrating is the fact that I'm acting just he way he wants me to. I'm thinking about it, stressing about it. Whether he meant it or not, it's all just a game. It's all for his amusement.

If he didn't meant it, he'd probably just laugh at me just because he's mean that way.

Oh I bet it was just another play once more. Stupid, arrogant Tsujiai just wants to play another trick on stupid and naïve Ayu.

Oh men, what monsters.

I moved to throw another glare at his back and was surprised to see that he was just right in front of me.

Sadly, I wasn't fast enough to stop myself from crashing into him. Which of course I didn't do on purpose. I think.

"God, watch where you're going!" I said. He raised his brow at me as if it was my fault. It was so not.

"**You** watch where you're going. I was just standing here."

"Well we were clearly walking. Don't stop without warning."

"Don't blame me for you not seeing me stop just because you were lusting about me in you mind."

I glared at him. Oh the arrogance of this man. It makes me boil with anger.

"In your dreams Tsujiai."

"Don't worry darling wife. You don't need to keep lusting about me in your head anymore. Look behind me."

I looked behind him, and sure enough it was there. The best thing I've seen all evening.

"It's our honeymoon suite honey."

Tsuzukeru…

__

Authors Notes: I have no reason valid enough to excuse my lack of update for a year. But I did lose this chapter which I guess is a reason valid enough to excuse a month or two without an update. I just found it recently and finally got off my lazy butt to type it up. Hardeehar. Now I will try to find inspiration again so I can start writing the next chapter. I hope this wasn't so bad. Hahaha.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed my last chapter. I love you guys. 

_Please leave a review. It helps inspire me a lot._

_Shameless Advertising: read my other fics. They wont disappoint._

_-czee-_


	8. Love Shack or not

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Blanket Scenario_

_Chapter Eight: Love Shack… or not._

_By: czee_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

And sure enough when I looked back, it was there.

An isolated shack. Or at least it seemed isolated. Still, it's not exactly the honeymoon suite newlyweds would go to.

Not that we're newlyweds. Or anything remotely close to it.

"You have got to be kidding me. The place looks so… so…" I couldn't even find a word to describe it. It was just so…

"Freaky?" Tsujiai added. And I'd have to agree with him. It looked so freaky. I didn't even dare approach it. And it seemed like Mr. Macho Tsujiai was pretty hesitant in doing so as well. Not that I can blame him. It really was just so freaky.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers. Besides, we're destined for this place." It wasn't after he said it that I understood what he meant. Because right after he said that I got hit by a rock. And another. And another.

Only it turned out they weren't rocks.

It was hail. I know, what are the chances right? It was either I stay outside and suffer from a dozen bruises and the cold weather. Or go in the freaky abandoned shack with Tsujiai, or as he called it, our honeymoon suite.

Not that we're on our honeymoon. Or anything remotely close to it.

Yes, we were destined for this shack.

Taking a deep breath, I took a step toward the shack. Tsujiai, taking a hint, soon followed suit.

Well, the shack didn't turn out to be so bad. It was pretty cool actually. It had 2 comfortable queen size beds. A fridge full of food and refreshing drinks. A fresh set of clothes, which just happened to fit both Tsujiai and I. A computer and TV with cable. Imagine all that in the middle of the woods! This shack pretty much had everything we needed to survive.

Not.

It actually had none of those. Just a lot of dust and some cobweb here and there.

Yes. The Gods were really against me tonight.

Tsujiai must have seen the disappointed look on my face cause he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and said,

"Well, yeah. It sucks, I'll admit that. But it's shelter. At least we have this roof for the evening. Or would you rather tough it out with the hail?" He does have a point. Letting out a sigh, I walked further in.

It really wasn't that big. It was a pretty small place actually. And… okay fine. I'll stop complaining.

Once further in, Tsujiai and I checked all the drawers just in case it had anything we could use for the night. And boy did we find something.

"Good God, Tsuajiai. Look what I found." He took a step towards me curious to see what I found. He stood there looking astonished for a while until he finally said,

"Booze."

Which really, was what we found. Bottles of booze. More than a dozen of them unopened just piled up. What kind of shack is this?

"Well, that certainly is better than what I found. Well, sorta." I glanced curiously at Tsujiai wondering what he found. And really, I've never been so happy to see it.

"A blanket! Give it here, I'm _freezing_!" But as I reached out to grab for it, he quickly pulled it away. What the heck.

"Oh come on, be a gentleman. Do it for your wife." I can't believe I even said that. I mean, it's not like I'm his wife. Or anything remotely close to it. What's even more annoying was the smile that popped up his face. No, that smirk that popped up.

"Well beloved Ayu, since you _insist_ on being my wife, maybe we could share it." Is he kidding me? That thing has enough room for only 1 person. Maybe 2 if they cling together. But no way am I clinging on to Tsujiai.

"But I uses you don't like that so… I'll just-"

"Okay fine." Ack. Stupid mouth.

"Glad you agree with me. Besides, we really should put our differences aside Ayu if you really want to work things out between us." Okay. He lost me there. What _us_ is he talking about? But seeing the confused look on my face just made him laugh. Seriously. He just laughed. That stupid laugh. Because he got me. Again.

So being a pissed-off teenager, I did what a pissed-off teenager will do in my position.

Which was to grab a bottle of alcohol and chug it down.

I was pretty shocked when I started chugging down that bottle of alcohol after what Tsujiai said. I never pegged myself as a drinker.

"Hey slow it down Tiger." Tsujiai suddenly said with a hint of concern in his voice. Pretend concern. He isn't concerned about me. He wouldn't even give me the blanket. He made a move to approach me but he stopped when I threw a glare at him.

"Geez Tateishi, you're as red as a tomato. Have you even had alcohol before this?" Okay fine, no. But did he have to know that?

Um. No.

"Yeah. I've had it plenty of times before." I heard myself say. Only it sounded like my voice was higher than usual. Maybe it's just the rain?

"Liar. Put the bottle down and come here. You're freezing." Yeah I admit I am freezing, my hands are even shaking. But the alcohol was kinda warming me up. I gulped down some more.

"Tateishi. Stop it with the alcohol." This time he actually approached me and tried prying the bottle off my hands. And he succeeded. The bottle was empty anyway. So I just took another and chugged it down.

Well, tried to anyway. Tsujiai suddenly moved and firmly gripped my hand so I couldn't move. Seriously, I'm just trying to warm myself up. He didn't want to lend me the freaking blanket so I'll just drink the stupid alcohol to get warm.

Of course I told him that. But for some reason he just stared at me. Whatever. Not like the alcohol was working. I still felt cold. I looked at my body then it clicked. That's why I'm still so cold. My clothes are wet.

I roughly snatched my arm away from Tsujiai (who, by the way, looked shocked at the force I did it with) and without thinking just took my shirt and pants off.

Then I proceeded to grab a new bottle of alcohol and chug it down. This time I actually managed to get a few gulps down due to Tsujiai's delayed reaction.

But when Tsujiai recovered from the shock, he quickly grabbed my wrists firmly and pulled me to him. Then slowly, he wrapped his arms around me, as he gently whispered,

"Stop acting so foolishly Tateishi, you should have just told me you were cold… I'd have gone and did everything I could to keep you warm before you got this bad…"

Or at least that's what I think he did. Because the next thing I know is the room just started spinning and everything turned black.

Tsuzukeru…

* * *

_Authors Notes: Ahaha. Look what alcohol does. I have the next chapter at 75 done. Just gotta finish it and edit it. But I promise the update wont come a year later. Hahaha. I'll make sure to update this again sometime around this May. But I hope this chapter did not disappoint. Many thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapter. I love you guys, you keep me going. X_

_Shameless plug: Read my UM one shots! XD_

_You see that purple button? The one that has that "submit a review" option? Well what are you waiting for? Go click it :P_

_-czee-_


	9. This is only the beginning

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Blanket Scenario_

_Chapter Nine: This is only the Beginning_

_By: czee_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Omigod! What do you think came over them?"

"Two of our top students!"

"Now to mention two of our best players!"

"Who cares? Tsujiai scored big time!"

"This is so horrible. Don't they know it's illegal at this age? And I'm not just talking about the booze."

"It's not just that. I mean, here we were all worried about them and everything! For all we know, they both snuck out on purpose to get a little something-something going, if you know what I mean."

"That's sick. God, what were they thinking?!"

Freaking. Hell.

Those annoying high-pitched prissy voices are not the sounds you'd want to wake up to. Not after such a horrible night. Actually, not ever. In fact, you'd want to wake up to peace and quiet. That's right, peace and quiet and not some high-pitched prissy voice. Especially not when you're having the biggest headache. Ever. And seriously, my head just feels like a jackhammer is pounding on it. I'm pretty sure it's going to split open soon.

Yes. Freaking. Hell.

Where are all these voices coming from anyway? Did I somehow end up in a market or something? Why wont they just go away?!

But I have to say, it's pretty nice and warm here. Not to mention it's really comfortable too. And that's really nice because last time I remember I was freezing my butt off. But that's history cause now it's really warm and comfy.

I pulled myself closer to my pillow, my source of comfort and warmth, and snuggled on it.

Yes, this is really, really nice.

"Mmm…"

Yeah, mmm…

Wait? What? Mmm?

Then I felt my source of warmth pull me closer.

Which is just weird cause:

a. It talks.

b. It moves.

And no, it's not supposed to do that. Pillows can't talk and pillows can't move. Pillows are inanimate objects.

I opened my eyes.

Okay, bad idea. I immediately closed my eyes as the glare of the sun attacked them. I blinked a couple of times to get my eyes used to it. When my eyes were finally comfortable with the light, I opened them again.

And I let out the loudest scream anyone has probably ever heard.

___xxxxxxxxxx_

"Do you two have any idea what we've all been through?! We were all worried sick! Only to find you… and you! Doing…!!! Do you two realize that you're both underage?!"

That's the 3rd time he's said that, and I have a feeling it wont be the last time either. Tsujiai and I are being given the biggest lecture of our lives. Because we totally deserve it, right? Because you know, we got lost on purpose. Yeah we really wanted to get lost. And we wanted to argue a lot. And roll around the ground. And be covered in mud. And be scared by a bear. Not to mention get hit by hail. Oh, and through it all, we were freezing cold. Yeah, that's what we really wanted. We really intended to get lost and go through all that hell.

Hell, no.

Apparently coach doesn't think so. He thinks we knew about that stupid 'dirty shack', as he called it. He thinks that we used that test to sneak out to that shack and do our 'dirty business'. Oh you know, make out. And more.

Oh God, and a lot more.

Which is stupid because Tsujiai and I are not linked romantically. But of course they don't think so They- all of them- think that Tsujiai and I are romantically involved.

Why?

Well the position they found us in this morning would kinda indicate that.

Apparently, they were searching for us last night, because they were worried sick when Tsujiai and I didn't come back from the test. They had to stop their search due to the rain and hail, but as soon as the sun came up, they continued their search.

Which was when they found the shack, and the people inside it. Meaning Tsujiai and I. Only Tsujiai was still in his boxers. And I was in my undergarments. Only his boxers and only my undergarments. And we were under one blanket, just one puny blanket. And we were clinging to each other. And…and…

Must I continue?

Really, I too was shocked. I woke up with a major headache beside this annoying guy. Oh and we were only wearing our underwear. Not to mention we were being watched by all the other students in the camp. Oh and they all probably think that we had sex.

Have I mentioned that Kaji was one of those students watching?

Of course I screamed. Never in my life had I ever wanted to die so badly. My life sucks, I'm telling you.

"I expected better from the 2 of you! You're the best in the team! You're role models! Do you two even know what that means?!"

Of course we do. And that's exactly what I told him. But I guess that was a bad idea.

"Did I ask you?!" Geez. He did. What the hell. I was only trying to answer.

"Well, what do you two have to say for yourselves huh?"

I was about to explain the whole thing that happened when finally, Tsujiai spoke.

"Look sir, let me explain."

"Oh yes, please do." Finally for the first time that day, we were allowed to tell them what actually happened. And with that, Tsujiai took a deep breath and finally explained everything.

_____xxxxxxxxxx_

"So you're telling me that both of you actually got lost, found this… shelter, got drunk, took off your clothes, and fell asleep?" I stared at Tsujiai for a moment and we both nodded.

Yeah. That's about it. Although I guess when said that way, it sounds silly. But it is what happened. Only I don't remember Tsujiai taking a sip of Alcohol. In fact I'm quite sure he didn't have any. Well, I think so anyway. But then again, my memory of last night is pretty fuzzy. I can barely remember anything I did before I passed out. And only Tsujiai would know what happened after I passed out.

"Well, true or not, both of you were still caught drinking. That's a week's detention. For both of you. You two were also caught… under circumstances that are improper for students your age. That's another week's worth of detention for both of you. For conduct unbecoming."

My jaw dropped. Seriously. That's just…just… so unfair. But then again, he did catch us under 'improper circumstances'. But! It's not like anything we did last night was intentional! Well, maybe only the alcohol chugging part, but still! Arrrrgghhh. Damn it.

"But sir!" Tsujiai suddenly exclaimed, "We'll be missing out on a lot of practices!"

"Congratulations Tsujiai, you just earned yourselves another week's worth of detention. For defiance. Do you wish to complain some more?"

I couldn't believe it. Now that's 3 week's worth of detention. That is just so unfair. What did I tell you before? When you want Tsujiai to speak, he shuts up. But when you want him to shut up, he speaks. And now he just earned us an extra week of detention!

My life truly sucks.

"I thought so. Now you 2 go along and start packing up. We're heading back in an hour." Tsujiai and I just nodded and left the office as quickly as he could.

Only to find ourselves in the middle of the camp. With, pretty much everyone pointing at us and whispering amongst themselves.

I just wanted to die. I really just wanted the ground to swallow me up. As I was thinking of ways to remain hidden for the next few days, I suddenly felt a chill run up my spine as Tsujiai pressed his mouth to my ear and whisper,

"All this plus 3 weeks worth of detention with you. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, dearest wife." With a smirk, a squeeze on my shoulder, and his words lingering in my mind, I watched as Hiroki Tsujiai walked to his room and disappear behind the walls.

_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, dearest wife._

Somehow, I knew he was right. Hell did not end when we got sent out of sir's office. Oh no. It's only the beginning.

_______-Owari-  
_

* * *

_____****__Important note: __I had a lot of plans for this fic but I decided to end it here. I thought it was appropriate since the title is Blanket Scenario and the blanket scene is done. But, not to worry, I'm still pushing through with those plans but in a new fic, a sequel to this. So watch out for that one. _

_______As this is the last chapter, could you pleeeaassee do me one last favor and review? Pleasse? Thoughts and ideas are always very very appreciated._

_______Many thanks to: **Neurotic Onna, mi-chan, darkphoenix, psychedelic aya, Ryume-chan, SabrinaYutsuki, Rikka K, snow-maiden13, The Spirit of Friendship, firewindurl, cute16, Geresh, rumiko-serenity, Urei Sachi, Lady Psyche, kyria valkyrie, **_**_tritomy99, _****_XstillXdyingX, the-sufferin'-writer, airashal moon, ChubbieWubbie, UMFAN, Tsuiai ROX!!!, Renzieyoung, _****_xxDeathless Angelxx_****_ayu-chan,_****_Neurotic Onna_****_, Seishi suru, Abegweit, HimitsuHikari, bygollyits-me, Gravity Girl Goleeta, K-chan, Nessa Aldarion, mrshmallow09, bloodystars357, bluetitan29, kkkk, KITY, Anonymus, Hikari Manganji, IceDollSayaka, onzeh11, JusT LooKing ArounD, Analiria, KassieKatana, cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE_**_. You have my love (and the promise of the sequel to be up soon)._

_______Shameless plug: read my other fanfics! XD_

_______-czee-_


End file.
